


Daydreams

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's been having daydreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

*** I watch as he rushes over to me…feel the weight of his body as he leaps into my arms as together we fall to the floor. “I love you Brian” he whispers softly against my ear as I close my eyes and relish the way that it sounds. “Make love to me” are his next words as our clothing melts away…leaving us completely nude and ready for more.

“I love you too…Mikey” I finally speak the words that he has been dying to hear as lips search out what they need the most. Our bodies rock to a rhythm that has been forever ingrained within our souls and we take heed towards the next direction that life has to offer. ***

“Brian…Brian…” I hear him cry out to me as I jerk my eyes around the crowded diner…forcing myself away from my little daydream. “Where the heck where you? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes” he giggles and I can’t help but smile despite the hotness of the daydream that had fully consumed me.

“I have to go…” I reply quickly…sliding my coat over my lap in an effort to hide the raging hard on that is plainly obvious through my tight jeans. “Bye Mikey…” I call over my shoulder as I make my way for the door.

“But Brian…you didn’t answer my question” Michael hollers back…bridging the distance between us as he forces me to turn and face him. He has a look on his face that I cannot quite understand…but I brush it aside as I shift myself once again in order to alleviate the pain in my balls.

“What question?” I ask…irritation dripping from my voice on purpose to alert him to how aggravated I am that he is hindering my progress. Once again there is that look that I have never seen before cross his face and yet I know that something serious is about to transpire.

“I asked you what I should do about Ben” he speaks quickly…a full fledge pout blazing across his face that I long to kiss right off.

“What about Ben” I ask…still unclear on what he had been talking about earlier…and really not caring since all I can think about is those daydreams that have been haunting me daily and well as nightly.

“Were you really not listening to me before” he asks…that same pout growing in size as a look of pure sadness gets thrown into the mix.

“Ben Proposed…” he whispers…staring into my eyes as I try to figure out what the hell is was that Ben proposed that had Michael all shock up.

“Proposed what?” I ask…still completely clueless.

“Jesus Brian…marriage” he belts out…this time his irritation evident as he turns away from me…leaving me stunned and gaping at the front of the diner. “You know what…forget it” he cries out over his shoulder as he makes his way back to the booth the two of us had been occupying. “I should have known that you would be thinking about everything else except me” I could hear the sadness in his voice and yet I did nothing to stop it as I did the one thing that I have always been a pro at my whole life...I bolt like a bat out of hell.

***The feel of his lips as they cascade down my neck…nipping me…teasing me until I feel that I may go mad from it all. His hands they work their way through my hair…tightening their grip as they force my head forward before capturing my lips under his own. “Do you like it when I kiss you like that” he teases…tugging my lower lip between his teeth as he straddles my red-hot body. I am rendered speechless as I nod in feverent response before he starts his pleasureful torture all over again. “I want to feel you inside me Brian” I hear him whisper vehemently through clenched teeth as he locks his bent knees around my body from where he is straddling me…setting a motion that nearly has me losing my mind. “Fuck me…” he demands…kissing me harshly before sliding off of me…leaving me shocked and cold for the moment.

“I love you Mikey” I cry out…jerking his legs over my shoulder before plunging deep within his crevice***

 

“WTF” I hear a voice cry out to me…pulling me back into the realm of reality as two hands slam into my chest…sending me hurling across the bed. “I can’t fucking believe this” I hear the voice continue to scream as it whizzes past me…picking up things in his wake as I try once again to figure out what the hell just happened.

“Justin…shit” I whisper once I figure out the horrendous mistake that I have made. “Justin wait…” I call out towards his still ranting figure we he runs for the door. “Would you just fucking wait” I scream at the top of my lungs…startling him enough that he turns around to face me. I can see the heartbreak on his face and I actually feel bad. Yes…Brian Kinney…asshole of Liberty Avenue actually feels sympathy for another human being. But…how could I not. I have allowed this boy…this man to share parts of my life that I would never allow another living soul to see…except for Michael. I’ve watched him grow from a simple child into a secure young adult. I have taught him things that he will take with him till his dying day…and he has taught me so much more then I will ever give him credit for.

“I never had a chance did I?” he asks…and although I could play dumb and pretend that I don’t know what he is talking about…I decide to take the higher road.

“No and I’m sorry for that” I reply…my shoulders feeling heavy as if I have the weight of the world upon them.

“You should have told me Brian” he speaks in accusing tones that I knew I deserve…but irritate me just the same. “You should have told me that you were in love with your best friend and that I had no fucking chance in hell of being with you”

“Would it have mattered if I had told you?” I ask…and I can see that I have stunned him…but it doesn’t last long as he puts on his brave Justin face. I know that face well…for it is a replica of the infamous Kinney face that I am well known for. “Yes…I was wrong for allowing you to think that this relationship of ours could go on forever…but would it really have mattered if I had told you the truth. You were so determined to mark me as yours that nothing…not even Michael would have gotten in your way. I knew the game that you were playing…and I was willing to play along with it…because I wanted to play along with it…but I can’t anymore” With a heavy heart I drag my tired ass over towards a bar stool and crawl onto it. He doesn’t say a word at first as he ponders my words…but by the look in his eye I know that he knows I am right.

“He told you that Ben asked him to marry him” he says…pulling on the rest of his clothes as he continues to stand several feet away from me. “He told you and now you know that if you don’t do something quick that you are possibly going to lose him forever” his words…they scare me unlike anything has scared me before and it’s all because of how true they are. I know that if Michael marries the professor that things between us will never be the same again. I know that if they marry that he will…although not by choice in a sense sever ties between the two of us in order to focus on their lives together. “You’ve been a selfish asshole to him all these years and now that he might have found someone that could quite possibly make him happy…you decide that you love him and want to be with him”

“I’ve always loved him” I defend myself as I slide off of the stool…marching over to where he continues to stand before me. “I’ve always wanted to be with him…only him…but I didn’t think that I was ever going to be good enough for him” I speak truthfully.

“And now you do?” he asks the question that blasts through my heart and soul.

“No…but I plan to prove to him that I can be” I answer flatly…hanging my head as I try to control my over powering emotions. “I’m sorry Sunshine” I continue…looking up from the floor once I feel that I am under some control. “I never meant to hurt you and I…”

“Yeah well you did…so fuck you Brian” he screams madly…his faces inches from my own. “FUCK YOU” I can’t help but cringe as he slams the sliding door loudly behind him…leaving me alone with my thoughts and my confusion.

“Brian…what are you doing here?” I hear Michael ask me as I stand at his doorstep not sure what I am going to say…but knowing that I am going to do what I can to make him mine.

“I need to talk to you Mikey” I speak quickly as I push my way into his apartment…ignoring his outburst as I take a deep breath and try to come up with the words needed. “You can’t stay long Brian” he cuts into my thoughts as I turn to face him. “Ben will be home soon and I have to give him an answer”

“Which is?” I ask hoarsely…already knowing the answer as I look around the room. There are candles everywhere…beautiful flowers on the table and dinner cooking in the kitchen. “No…” I whisper to myself as I turn to face him once again. “No…” I say again as he looks up at me with concern blazing across his face.

“Brian…I think that you need to leave” he says nervously and I know that he knows that I am about to cause trouble and in true Brian fashion…I don’t disappoint

“I said no…you can’t marry him Mikey” I speak firmly…arms across my chest as if daring him to challenge me.

“Why not…because you don’t believe in marriage…because you think that two men wanting to share their lives together is pathetic. Well…I have news for you Brian…not all of us live by your philosophy. Some of us long to have someone stable…someone to come home to at the end of a long day…someone to grow old with” he goes on and I can feel the anger in each word…but I have no intentions of letting his happen. Michael belongs to me…he always has and there is no way that I am going to allow him to marry another man.

“He’s not right for you” I blurt out…arms still crossed because I am fighting the need to pull him against me. The need to feel him is almost over whelming…but I control my urges…for the moment.

“He’s not right for me” He repeats…shaking his head…crossing his arms over his chest as well as he sends an evil smile my way. “Then who is?” he questions with that same evil sneer…a near hysterical laugh in his voice. “Just what I thought” he continues when I don’t speak a word. “There will never be anyone good enough for me according to you…but your wrong Brian. Ben is a good man and he loves me. He’s not afraid to show me how much he loves me. He isn’t afraid of what everyone thinks because I am the only one that matters to him. He gives me what I need most…someone to love me for me” His words they almost rip out my heart because I know that they are directed only at me. He finally got tired of playing the game. The game where I gave him just enough of my love and attention to let him believe that one day we would be together…but with no real promise of when that day would come. He grew up…grew weary and then moved on and it is no ones fault but my own. “You now Brian…despite what you think…I do love him. You may think me pathetic and sad…but I want to be happy…I deserve to be happy and Ben makes me happy”

“I…I thought I made you happy Mikey” I whisper…hating how sappy I sound…but for once I really don’t care.

“Brian…you did…you do make me happy…but in the way that only two best friends can. I need more and I want more and Ben can give that to me. Jesus…” he laughs thinly as he begins to pace the length of the dining room. “I used to dream that it would be you and I getting married one day” he confesses…not looking at me as he continues with his pacings. “I used to have these daydreams that would consume me as our life played out before me…but…”

“I have those now” I cut him off…shoving my hands deep into my pockets since I have no idea what to do with them.

“What?” he asks…turning to face me with a look of pure shock upon his face. “You what?”

“At first they would only come now and then…but they seemed so real” I begin…not really knowing why I am revealing everything to the man that is the star of those dreams…but knowing that I must. “But now…but now they come all the time and they are so real that I get all excited and…”

“Wait…stop…please” Michael begs…putting his hands up to halt me. “I don’t want to hear this…I can’t hear this” he goes on…leading my by the arm towards the door. “Please Brian…don’t do this to me…not now…not when I have a chance to be with someone that loves and wants me” With gentle but insistent pressure he opens the door and pushes me through it.

“Mikey…please just listen to me” I beg myself…putting my foot in the door as he tries to close it. “I know that I am twenty years to late…but if you would just give me a chance I could…”

“Yeah you are…” he cuts me off…before nudging my foot away with his foot and then slamming the door. I can only stand here stunned as I try to figure out what the hell just happened. However…I move on brushing right past the whistling man known as Ben as he makes his way up the stairs towards the apartment that he shares with his soon to be husband.

“Well hello to you too Brian” I hear him cry out after me.

“Fuck off” I scream in angered tones as I exit the building as fast as I can…in need of something strong and heavy to dull the numbing pain in my heart.

It’s been several days since I admitted my halfway confession to Michael…several days since I’ve ruined the very relationship that ever meant anything to me and I want to die. No…I don’t want to end my life in some sort of crazy suicide ritual…but I just don’t feel as if my life is worth living anymore without him in it. I haven’t been to work…haven’t showered since that horrible night and in truth I don’t care. I can’t eat…I sure as hell can’t sleep…no matter how much I smoke or drink. The daydreams are now all consuming…they pounce on me with out indication causing me to lose little by little what is left of my mind.

*** “Brian…” I hear him speak softly…almost tauntingly as I lay on my bed…trying to keep from falling apart. “Brian…” I hear him call again as I remove the arm covering my scruffy face…finding him standing before me as he looks down at me with the gorgous Mikey smile that I love so well.

“Mikey…Mikey” I whisper…sitting up…praying like hell that this is not a dream. “Mikey…are you really here?” I ask…closing my eyes in wait of his response.

“What do you think silly?” he giggles as I open my eyes and find him straddling my legs. “I love you Brian” he says with the same smile before pushing me back against the bed…lying atop my stunned…yet happy body. “I couldn’t marry Ben…because my heart belongs to you” he whispers…before placing a small kiss upon my lips. “It always has”

“I Love…***

Loud and annoying knocking rips me from another one of those daydreams…as I roll over onto my stomach in disappointment. Tears mist my eyes in frustration as I bury my head within the softness of the pillow…begging whatever higher power that may be listening to allow me to sleep. I need to forget…if only for a moment just how badly I have fucked up my life and then maybe I can come up with something to fix it with. Thankfully…the banging has ceased as I close my eyes even tighter…determined to leave the realm of reality for at least a few hours. I can only hope that another dream inhabits me…because if I can’t have the man that I love in the present…then I will cherish him in my dreams.

“Good golly Miss Molly” I hear an all to familiar voice screech in the other room. Without even seeing him…I know that his counterpart is with him as I hear the scuffling of windows being thrown open surround me. “Jesus…it smells like a sewer in here” Emmett’s voice resonates even louder as he makes his way into my bedroom…throwing open the slats as mind numbing sunlight leaks inside. “And here’s the king sewer rat himself”

“No...no…no…no” I scream into the pillow that I am still hiding my face in. “Get the fuck out” my tantrum continues as I bury it even deeper within the silky comfort…once again praying that someone take pity on me and make them leave.

“Ain’t gonna happen stink man” he says matter of factly as he attempts to remove me from the place I plan to stay in for the rest of my life. “Teddy…grab his feet…I’ll take his arms” they plot as they try once again to move me. However…I have other plans for them as I grab onto the material of the pillow even tighter…refusing to give it up for life or limb...as I become dead weight. “You can fight us all you want…but until you get your tired ass out of bed and clean yourself up…then we don’t tell you about Michael”

“Mikey…” I whisper into the heated softness…tossing it aside as I shake off the two pests. “What’s going on with Mikey? Where is he?” my questions tumble out as I sit forward…grabbing Emmett by the shoulders as I shove my face towards him.

“Jesus…every heard of a toothbrush and toothpaste” he grounds out…covering his mouth with his hand as he practically runs away from me. “I’m not telling you a single fucking thing until you get out of that bed…shower…shave and for god’s sake brush your nasty ass teeth” he lectures…pointing towards my shower and what can I do but comply. He has news about the man that I love…news that he obviously wants me to hear and so I do his bidding. Within twenty minutes I have done all that he has asked for as I rush back into my room…finding the two of them gone and my bed stripped of its sheet and comforter set. “Here…get dressed and then come and eat this” I hear Emmett speak from across the room as he puts a plate of something on the bar. Once again without hesitation I do as he asks…dressing myself in a pair of loose jeans and a turtle neck sweater. “Eat…” he says once again as I walk over to the bar…pointing at the plate before me. “It looks like you haven’t eaten anything is a few days”

“Where’s Mikey?” I ask once again…hating the fact that I sound like such a loser…but drying to know where he is…or how he is.

“Eat…then we talk” he says…crossing his arms over his chest as Ted lurks silently in the background.

“I don’t want to fucking eat” I growl through clenched teeth…finally beginning to feel like myself once again. “Now either you two tell me what’s going on with Mikey…or you can get the fuck out” my anger continues to grow as I slam my hands upon the bar for emphasis. “And while you are at it you can tell me how the fuck you got in here”

“You gave me the keys to your life…remember” Ted finally speaks up…holding an over sized key ring in front of his face. “When you hired me you gave me the key to your car…the office…your loft…your…”

“Ok…ok…I get it” I cut him off…pinching the bridge of my nose because I feel one hell of a pounding headache coming on. “Just please…tell me about Michael” I sound pathetic and sad again…but I can’t help it since these two have me by the heartstrings.

“Boy…you just couldn’t leave well enough alone could you?” Emmett begins…standing in front of me with his hands across his chest as he stares down at me. “Michael finally had a chance to be happy and you had to ruin it for him”

“What the fuck are you going on about” I say madly…once again slamming my hands upon the bar in frustration. “Michael accepted Ben’s proposal. Hell…there are probably half way to Canada by now” I can’t deal with this or them anymore as I push myself away from the stool…once again making a hasty retreat for the privacy of my bedroom.

“He broke up with Ben” Emmett screams in irritating tones behind me as I quickly turn to face him.

“What?”

“That night…the night that you decided to pay him a little visit…he broke up with Ben. Instead of saying yes and being with a man who loves him whole-heartedly…he broke up with him. I found him on the living room floor later that night muttering something about daydreams. I still have no idea what that means…but the one word that I did understand was hearing your name. “Brian…daydreams”

“Where is he?” I ask…not caring any longer how un-cool or desperate I sound…because I am desperate. I need to find him…to prove to him that I am ready for more then what we have shared in the past. Once and for all I am going to tell him that I love him…that I have always loved him and hope and pray that there is no blow up in the aftermath. “Please Emmett…” I plead…grabbing onto his shirt as I pull him towards me. “Please…you have to tell me where Michael is. He needs me. I…I…need him”

“I don’t know where he’s at” I hear him respond sadly and I know that he isn’t teasing me by the look of upset that is written across his face. “We were hoping to find him here…or at least have you be able to tell us where he has been. We’ve been looking everywhere for him. Deb’s about out of her mind with worry since he didn’t even call her to tell her what he was up to”

“Where did you look?” I ask…my Brain formulating a plan on how to find Michael. “Tell me all the places that you have searched for him so far”

“We’ve been all over Liberty Avenue. Babylon…Woody’s…the diner. Deb’s tore up her house and the neighborhood looking for him”

“He wouldn’t go to any of those places. He’s really upset and needs to be alone. He’d want to go somewhere private…somewhere where he could have a place to think without distraction. Some place like…” and then I got it. I knew exactly were he was and in a few short hours I would be there as well.

“Some place like where?” Ted burst out…grabbing my by the arm as he tries to get me to face him. I don’t say a word as I rush into my room…grabbing a small suitcase from out of the closet as I get to the task of packing for my trip. “Brian…you can’t keep something like this from us. If you know where he is you have to tell us”

“The fuck I do” I say with a vengeance as I make my way towards the front door…turning to face the now silent two. “I know where he is…but right now I have to take care of a few things. I need to take care of Mikey and then I will bring him back home. Now you two let yourselves in…make sure to let yourselves out. Oh and Ted…” I cry over my shoulder as I make my way into the hallway. “Your in charge of Kennetik until I get back. Don’t fuck it up…or it will be your balls in a sling”

I have no idea the way that Mikey will react once I get to him. I don’t know if he will throw himself into my arms and declare his love for me…or if he will tell me that he’s had enough and force me to leave him once and for all. I am so confused…so torn up about what is about to happen that I actually have to fight the urge to turn around and head back home. I don’t know if I can live with the idea of not having him in my life…but it is a heart crushing reality that I may have to face if he chooses to sever the ties that bind us.

My breath catches in my throat as I pull into the old familiar place that was once a part of my childhood. Man…it’s hard to believe that I haven’t been here in so long…when it was a place that I spent many a summer with my best friend and his family. Old memories begin to assault me as I let myself out of the car…grabbing my suitcase from the back seat before making my way towards the tiny cottage. I feel faint at the fact that my pulse is racing so fast…my heart beating in triple time. With nervous measures I raise my hand in an attempt to knock upon the door…only to have it thrown open with a grinning Michael standing before me.

“I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to get here” he said with a grin before grabbing me by the front of the shirt and literally jerking me inside. Before I have a chance to do much of anything his mouth ascends upon mine…knocking me against the wall behind me as I give into his ministrations.

“Wake up…” I speak loudly…shaking my head for I know this has to be another one of those damned daydreams.

“This is not a dream Brian” he assures as he wraps his arms tenderly around my neck…bringing his body as close to mine as possible. “It’s real. I’m real. We are real” he goes on…tangling his fingers through my hair as he stares up at me.

“Oh god Mikey…please don’t let this be a joke” I say pleadingly as I bend slightly…wrapping my long arms around his waist. “I need for this to be real”

“Brian…doesn’t it feel real” he giggles…blasting one of those well-known Mikey smiles at me as he nudges his knee against my groin. “We have a lot of talking to do Brian…lots of things that need to be worked out. However…” he drawls…tracing his finger down my cheek…the side of my neck before resting in above my heart. “I need you more right now” He doesn’t say anything else and neither do I as he takes my hand and leads me towards his old bedroom. I allow him to take the lead as he quietly undresses me…then himself before urging us towards the bed. “I need you to make love to me Brian” he whispers…gazing deeply into my eyes so I can see just how much he truly does needs me. I know that he can see how much I need him too as I lean forward and flip him onto his back…before crushing my weight full bodied atop him. We never break eye contact as I shift my body forward until we are torso to torso…thigh to thigh…hardened dick to hardened dick.

“Jesus…” I cry out as with just one touch of his supple skin against my own the pleasure begins to consume me. In a way that is so unlike me…I know that I will not last long. This moment has been a long time coming…too fucking long and the emotions and the energy are just too much to contain. I know that he feels the same way as he points towards his partially open suitcase across the room…alerting me without words of the necessary tools located inside. I don’t waste a minute as I sprint over to the suitcase…throwing his clothes and such all over the floor before finding what I need and racing back towards the bed. On my travels back I get tripped up in a stray pair of his underwear...which sends me hurtling towards the bed and once again on top of a fully laughing Michael.

“What took you so long?” he giggles that childlike laughter that makes me smile every time that he does it.

I can’t help but widen my smile as I look down at his grinning face. “God I love you” I blurt out before I have a chance to think about those words…but the truth of the matter is that they are true. I do love him…and I have loved him virtually from the moment that I met him.

“Do you…do you really love me Brian?” I hear him stammer as the smile that was covering his handsome face disappears. I can see the fear and the trepidation as he awaits my reply…because we have been in this situation on more then once occasion and each time I took the chicken’s way out. Not this time though…this time I refuse to go the cowards route because I want this man in my life for always. I don’t just want him as my best friend anymore. I don’t just want the quick kisses and caresses that I only get when I steal them on the sly. I don’t want to hide my true feelings for Michael any longer…not from him or anyone else for that matter.

“I really love you Mikey” I respond with a croak as I try to control the emotions that have been toiling inside of me for far to long. “I love you so much Michael Charles Novotny”

“Oh Jesus Brian…I love you too” he counters with one hell of a radiant smile across his face. His arms reach out to hold me as he places me in a head lock that has me almost to the point of not being able to breath. “So this is real?” he asks once he breaks the lock that he has on me. “No more day dreams. We’re together now…really together?”

“We’re really together…for today and for always” I respond…laying my forehead where it always feels most at home.

 

Epilogue…

Well that night turned out to be the best night of my life. Not only did Mikey and I share of our bodies for the first time…but we finally shared of our souls. There were a lot of tears that were shed that night…some happy and some not so happy. We had a lot of emotional issues to work through and a lot of shit that needed to be dealt with. The daydreams stopped after that night…but who needed daydreams when I had the real thing in my arms…in my bed at my command. There were several people in our lives who were not so happy with the idea that Michael and I were now more then best friends…but we just ignored them. We basically laid it on the line….we were together and they either accepted it or lost us in the process. Eventually they all came around…but I know it was for Mikey and not for me…but I can live with that.

I will not say that it was all moonlight and roses once we came back from the Pocono’s…but as we were accustomed to we weathered the storms that popped up from time to time. There were many at the beginning…but eventually we feel into familiar pattern and I surprisingly I could not be happier. I always knew that Mikey and I would end up together. However…it was always when we were older and less wiser…but someone was looking out for us when we were forced to take a good look at our lives and make that vital change.

“Brian…Brian…where are you?” I hear my lover cry out to me as I sit on the floor of our bedroom trying to comprehend all that has happened. “What are you doing in here?” he asks as he sits on the floor beside me…laughing slightly as I pull him into my arms. He knows me to well because whenever he is near I have to touch him or hold him. It’s like an old habit that I will never try to break because in a sense it proves to me that all of this is really real.

“Did you think that we would ever be where we are today?” I ask…pulling away slightly…but not loosening my hold on him. “Did you ever think that we would be buying a house together…sharing a life together…getting married?” I continue with my line of questioning…waiting for his reaction to my last question.

“Getting married…we’re not getting married” he repeats back to me with a chuckle…freezing in my arms as he turns to look into my eyes. “Are we?” he questions me and I can see the hope in his eyes and I know once and for all that this is the right decision.

I don’t say a word as I pull myself away from him…walking across the room as I root around in my sock drawer. Walking back towards his stunned and silent frame I get down on one knee…holding out the gray velvet box before him. With trembling hands he opens the box…reveling two silver bands that represent all that I am and all that I have to offer him. “Michael Novotny…will you take my hand in marriage?” I ask with a genuine smile upon my face as I await his response. “At first he just sits there looking between the box and my face…but I have no doubt as to what the answer is as he crushes the box within his fist before lunging forward…knocking us both to the ground.

“I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you” he chants against my lips…stealing a quick kiss with each one.

“I love you too…but you still haven’t answered my question” I tease…lying my head back against the floor as I await his response.

“Yes…yes…yes…yes…yes…fucking god yes” he yells leaning forward as he kisses the shit out of me. All thoughts of anything else seep from my mind as he continues to kiss me crazily. I hear the box fall from his fisted hand as he begins to undress me and I can’t help but laugh giddily. I never knew happiness like I know now. I never thought that I would as happy and I am now. I never thought that it was possible to think about anyone but me…myself and I…but I do. He is my every thing. Everything that I do is all about him and what he needs. I don’t’ think anyone…including myself would have thought that I would get over my selfish ways and yet here I am today. I plan to spend the rest of my life making sure that each and every one of his needs are met…even if I have to die trying.

The End…


End file.
